


Winter at Samezuka Academy

by princeaobooboo



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no sex but it is mentioned, winter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeaobooboo/pseuds/princeaobooboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater is broken at the Samezuka dorms but Sousuke and Momo find ways to keep warm during the winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter at Samezuka Academy

Winter at Samezuka Academy has not been so pleasant during the break. A system malfunction rendered the school’s heaters useless and the cold weather was not on their side. Many students left for the holiday but a few stayed behind. They were most likely regretting the decision now due to the broken heater. Yamazaki Sousuke was among them. His parents went away on vacation and Sousuke decided to stay behind. There would be plenty of opportunities to travel once he started his career as a professional swimmer and he wanted to spend as much time in this town while he still had the chance. 

Mikoshiba Momotarou was also among those who stayed behind. Why would anyone spend their vacation being bored at home when he could spend two weeks with his boyfriend alone in the dorms.  
\---  
The heater still worked the first few days of their break although it was wasted on the two lovers. They spent most of their time in bed, fucking like rabbits, and taking advantage of the lack of residents in the dorms by being as loud as they wanted to. After one of their early morning sessions, Momo relaxed against Sousuke’s chest and waited calmly for his breathing to catch back up with him. A few calm minutes later, he asked Sousuke if they could spend the day doing winter things. Sousuke shot him a questioning glance. Momo rattled off a few things he wanted to do during the break, like sledding, building a snowman, cuddling in bed under a blanket whilst sipping on hot chocolate. The whole thing sounded cheesy and overly romantic to Sousuke but Momo suggested them with such enthusiasm that he could hardly turn him down. Plus, the idea of Momo under the covers with him drinking cocoa didn’t sound all that bad.

Momotarou had managed to convince Sousuke to do all the things on their list. Of course the snowman thing ended pretty early when Momo chucked a snowball right into Sousuke’s face. Sousuke decided he’d find a way to get back at his naïve boyfriend. Perhaps he’d make Momo beg twice as long before putting it in tonight. The idea made Sousuke smile. There were very few things he loved more than seeing Momo begging for it. The thought sent heat to the third year’s cheeks and Momo asked if perhaps the weather was getting too cold for him. Sousuke shrugged and led his boyfriend back to the dorms.  
\---  
The fifth day of their break was now upon them. It had been a romantic and exciting five days, although Sousuke was getting restless putting up with the first year’s antics. He suggested the two of them spend a few days in the dorms, relaxing. Thankfully, Momo did not need much convincing that morning when the heater broke. The idea of cuddling under the covers with his warm boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him sounded pretty appealing. Although he had a few other things in mind that would keep them warm. He ran a finger through black locks as he nipped at his boyfriend’s ear, pulling him on top of him. Sousuke got the hint.  
\---  
They spooned on the top bunk for half an hour after their morning love session. The room was starting to get even colder and even while lying in the heat of their love making, they were still both shivering. Sousuke climbed down the ladder and got dressed. He threw his sky blue sweatshirt to his naked boyfriend and grabbed some of the blankets from Rin’s bed to toss up as well. Sousuke sat at his desk and rummaged through the drawers to find a few good books to read. If he was going to spend the day in bed, he at least needed some entertainment that wasn’t his cute boyfriend. Although Sousuke wouldn’t really mind if Momo was the only thing he had to focus on.

Sousuke stood up after finding a few good reads. After glancing back to the top bunk, he took in the beautiful sight before him. Momo looked adorable wearing his boyfriend’s extra-large hoodie. The first year didn’t notice his boyfriend checking him out because he was too focused on texting his senpai, Nitori, about all the fun things he would do for the rest of the break. 

Sousuke stepped on Rin’s bed and steadied himself with the railing as he watched his cute boyfriend. After a minute he teased the boy, telling him he texts too much. Momo quietly finished his current message with a small smile on his face. He dropped the phone on Sousuke’s pillow and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. They pulled apart and Sousuke stared as his lover once again after ruffling his orange locks. He decided now that the only thing hotter than Momo begging for it was Momo being almost naked, wearing nothing but his sky blue jacket. Sousuke sighed and tossed his books back onto his desk before climbing back up the ladder. His boyfriend was too tempting and the idea of spending the next hour reading was quickly replaced with ravishing his lover. Momo didn’t complain, as long as he could keep the jacket on because, hey, winter is pretty fucking cold.


End file.
